The one night stand and the new Doctor
by Kornygirl
Summary: Bella goes out for a girl's night out and ends up having a one night stand.  one shot.


**BPOV**

I don't know how it came to this. I'm currently on my way to see Doctor Brandon to confirm what the pee stick had already told me this morning.

It all started eight weeks ago, when Angela, Alice and Rosalie decided that I needed a girl's night out with them. Ben, Emmett and Jasper were having a boy's night too.

Alice wanted to go clubbing, so we thought it would be fun to go to a few different ones in Seattle. We booked a couple of hotel rooms so if we got wasted we didn't have to drive a couple of hours home.

We set out early Saturday morning, taking Angela's Mercedes M-Class SUV. Alice was rambling something about make up and clothes as she climbed into the front passenger seat, while Rose and I slipped into the backseat.

The trip was uneventful; we sang along to the radio and chatted about how our week was. Before I knew it we were checked into the hotel and Alice was forcing me into the bathroom, stating that it takes time to work a masterpiece.

After both Alice and I had showered, Rose and Angela joined us in our room to do hair and make up. Since I was crap at doing hair and make up, I watched as the others did theirs. When they were all done Rosalie did my make up while Alice did my hair.

"There, the masterpiece is almost complete," said Alice.

"Yes, this living masterpiece will be complete with this dress," Angela laughed holding a black dress.

"Thanks guys you don't look too shabby yourselves," I said as I gave my girls a smirk.

I took the black dress from Angela and headed towards my bed. The dress was simple, it had a low cut v neck line, a flowing skirt that came to just above my knee, with a blue ribbon around the waist and a bow on the back.

Angela was wearing a basic black dress; she had dressed it up with some jewellery. Alice was wearing a blue dress with a clinched waist and Rose was wearing a tight little red dress. We all looked smoking even if I do say myself.

Because it was still early we decided to go for pre party drinks. Alice had found this cute little tapas bar. As we walked into the bar we all had a quick look around. Rosalie jabbed me in the ribs "Damn Bells, cop a look at the hottie sitting at the bar."

I looked over to where Rose nodded her head, as I rubbed my ribs. I was not disappointed in what I had seen either. The guy was gorgeous with a strange bronze hair colour that looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

Rose jabbed me again as she said "Bella you should go talk to him, you never know you could hook your virgin pussy up."

I looked incredulously at Rose as I replied, "I am not a virgin Rose!"

"Well it has been a long time since you and Jacob broke up, you may as well be a virgin Bell," Alice quipped.

"That's true," Angela joined in.

"Fine I'll go talk to him but I don't doubt someone like him would be interested in someone like me," I said.

All three rolled their eyes at me before Angela said, "Are you finished your little self depreciating moment now Bella?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Bella," Both Rose and Alice said together.

It was my turn to roll my eyes at them as I walked over to the hot guy sitting at the bar. I got about a metre away from him when I stopped in my tracks. What am I going to say to him, I thought.

As I was trying to figure out what to say to him, he turned on his stool and looked straight at my face with his piercing green eyes.

"Hey," he said quietly, "are you just going to stand there or would you like to join me and have a drink?"

"Ummm... I'll have a rum and coke?" I said sounding more like a question than a request.

"Bar tender, two rum and cokes please," he said as I took the stool next to his.

"My name is Edward," he said.

"Isabella," I replied.

It was easy to talk to Edward and he ended up joining us when we left to go to the night clubs.

We laughed about my clumsy dance moves until about one am, when I don't know what came over me, I moved forward and kissed Edward. I was pleased and quite frankly a little turned on when he returned the kiss.

"Do you want to get out of here? Edward asked me. I don't know if it was because I had consumed so much alcohol or not, but I nodded my head in consent. I waved bye to my friends as they cheered and wolf whistled at Edward and I.

We caught a cab from the night club back to Edward's hotel room. I couldn't keep my hands to myself as we made out in the elevator on our way to his floor.

Our kisses were hot, fast and passion filled as if we needed to suck the life out of each other. Edward pushed me up against the door of his room while grinding his hard erection into my already wet pussy.

Just as Edward braced me by wrapping one arm around my waist, the door was pushed open with his other hand. Stumbling into the room, my hands went to the buttons on Edward's shirt, unbuttoning them as I could. Edward had found my zipper and had started to unzip my dress.

Both my dress and Edward's shirt dropped to the floor as Edward kicked off his shoes. I was so glad that I was wearing my black pleasure state bra and panty set that Alice forced me to buy last month.

"My god Isabella, you take my breath away," Edward said in a husky voice. I didn't think it was possible to get any wetter but I did at Edward's statement.

Stepping forward so I was once again close to Edward, I slowly brushed my hand down his chest continuing down his wash board abs to the buckle on his belt.

I unbuckled Edward's belt than I quickly opened his button and zipper on his jeans and pushed them down his legs.

I could see his erection straining against his cotton boxer shorts, so as I came back up I brushed my whole body against his cock causing him to groan.

"Isabella, if you keep doing that I'm not doing to be able to control myself," Edward said while squeezing my left breast.

I reached behind me to undo the clasp letting the straps of my bra fall down my arms. As my bra dropped to the floor Edward scooped me up and carried me to the bed. Placing me down on the bed Edward's hands went to my hips. His fingers dipped under the waist line of my panties, pulling them down my legs until they were removed completely.

I felt Edward's hands move up my legs, making there way to the inside of my thighs, his finger tips lightly brushing my wet mound before moving them away. I moaned at the contact and was about to protest about the absence of his fingers, when I felt Edwards warm wet tongue swipe from the bottom of my lips up to my clit. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as Edward's tongue wound tight little circles around my clit.

I couldn't contain the moans and groans that were coming from my mouth. Oh my, the things this man was making me feel with his tongue.

Without warning Edward pushed two fingers into me causing me to almost come right then. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, and with that last thought my girlie parts started to spasm as the ecstasy took over my body. Edward continued to work me through my orgasm before crawling up my body to kiss me.

I palmed Edwards cock through his boxer shorts before asking, "Don't you think it's time to remove those boxers?"

"Of course," Edward replied with a groan.

Once his boxer shorts were gone Edward settled himself over the top of my body. I could feel the warm tip of his manhood at the entrance of my girlie bits. I lifted my hips just enough to rub against Edward's cock causing both of us to moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, Isabella! I can not wait any longer, I have to feel you, from inside you," he hissed.

I reached down between us and grabbed Edward's cock, guiding him into me. The feeling of him filling me as he pushed himself in and out of me, made me feel like I was in heaven. I didn't know sex could feel this good. It felt so right for us to be together at this very moment.

With each thrust I could feel a fresh orgasm building. My head fell back exposing my neck to Edward, he wasted no time attaching his luscious lips to my throat, kissing, licking and sucking causing me to break.

"Oh Edward... yes Edward!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me.

My orgasm was enough to bring Edward to his orgasm.

"Isabella, so perfect," he groaned as he came.

Most of the night was spent in the same way but in various positions, until we both fell asleep together.

A few hours later I woke to the feeling of a warm body pressed against mine. Rolling over all the memories of what Edward and I had done with each other came flooding back. Oh this is going to be awkward if he wakes and I'm still here. So I did the only thing I could think to do.

I quietly slipped from the bed and got dressed. I couldn't find my panties so I had to leave them grudgingly as they had cost me a small fortune. Oh well at least I still have the bra, I thought.

Thinking about it over the past weeks, especially now, I wish I had stayed and got his phone number.

Edward came to me in my dreams every night since we had spent the night together. It would have been nice to him with me now and to be able to tell him that he maybe about to become a father. I didn't have his last name so I couldn't even search for him.

I pulled into a parking space at the front of the doctor office. I was now feeling nervous about becoming a single mum. I sighed as I got out of my truck and walked into the office.

"Bella, sweetie how are you?" I was greeted by Sue Clearwater the receptionist and my Dad, Charlie's girlfriend.

"Hey Sue, I'm well, I'm just feeling a little under the weather at the moment. So I was wondering if I could see Dr Brandon." I said to Sue.

"Sorry Bells, Dr Brandon was called to the hospital this morning. It seems his wife went into labour with their forth child, but we do have a new Doctor who started last month if you would like to see him," Sue replied.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay dear, I'll get your file out while you go sit in the waiting room; Dr Cullen will be with you in a moment."

I only waited ten minutes before I was called by the Doctor. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew the voice of the man who was saying my name.

The door to the Doctor's room was open, so I walked in and to my surprize Edward was sitting at the desk. I didn't know what to do or say but an involuntary gasp left my mouth.

**EPOV**

It had been six weeks since I moved to Forks. It had been eight weeks since I spent the night in Seattle. Oh what a night it was. So good that I now had dreams of her, and our one night together.

Isabella, the star of my dreams. I couldn't understand why I had her on my mind. I guess I thought it was like the other one night stands I had had in the past. Admittedly I had only had three one night stands. The first two were just sex, nothing memorable. With Isabella, every touch, every moan and groan came back to me clearly on a daily basis.

I had just finished prescribing Mrs Cope some antibiotics for an ear infection when I picked up the next file, Miss Swan, Isabella. That name Isabella caused more memories to come flooding back.

I walked to the door and called, "Swan, Isabella Swan,"

I was going over Miss Swans file. Other than being slightly accident prone, she was a healthy young lady. I heard a gasp and turned to see where it came from.

There in front of me was the woman I had been obsessing about for the last eight weeks.

"Isabella," I whispered.

"Edward? What? Are you the new Doctor?" Isabella asked.

"Yes I am," I replied, "Are you not well?" Stupid question Edward, she's at the Doctors because she wants a lolly pop, I thought to myself.

"Ahh, well here's the thing'" she said sounding nervous.

"It's okay Isabella, you can tell me. It will be confidential," I said hoping to ease her.

"Um yeah, I know. It's just that I guess this involves you too," she replied.

Oh no I thought, does she have a STD or something?

"I'll just spit it out... I've missed my period and I have been getting sick every day for the last week," Isabella rushed to say.

"Oh okay. Did you do a home test?" I asked.

Isabella reached into her bag and pulled out a pregnancy test to show me, and sure enough there was a positive mark.

The dick in me had to ask, "Are you sure it is mine?"

"I guess you have every right to ask that'" she said trying to hide her hurt, "You were the second person that I had ever had sex with. Before that night in Seattle it had been my ex boyfriend Jacob and we hadn't been together for a year."

I ordered the standard blood tests, as well as I gave her a cup to give me a urine sample in. Isabella came back and gave me her urine sample; I grabbed a test kit and opened it dipping the stick in the sample.

After the timer had gone off I checked the pregnancy test.

"Well Isabella, it looks like we're going to be parents," I said as calmly as possible.

Wow I am going to be a father! I was slightly happy about this but also very nervous.

I had two things to do now, but how to do it?

I had to tell Isabella but I also had to tell my wife.


End file.
